Twist
by baokaku
Summary: AU- In an all boys school, there is a HUGE possibility of turning gay. Teito Klein denies so, but what happens when one perverted blond takes interest in him and vows to do anything to obtain him?
1. Prologue

**Uh, This is my first 07-Ghost fic and an AU. I'm not really good with making stories but decided to give this one a go.**

**Enjoy.**

**I do NOT own 07-Ghost.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

07 Academy, school for prestigious students, so to say, boys only. Full of arrogant brats and snobs, known to have taken virginities before turning 15 and still manage to keep their family background safe.

And of course, the school name should have a few explanation of itself. 07 Academy, comes from the name 07-Ghost, an organization that consists of seven people who manage almost everything in the world. The rest of the information is unknown.

Having set up this school, their family members should also enroll, who are now popularly known as the 'Gods' of the school. Their beauty took everyone's attention and mind which eventually caused every boy who laid their eyes on them to turn gay and worship them.

However, to one certain person, such a thing was ridiculous. He has two guy friends and he doesn't feel any attraction, yes, they shared, what seemed like a bond, closer than what others have, but Teito shrugged it off and merely stated that it was a normal attachment people develop with childhood friends and understandable partners. So, how is it that by looking at some good-looking guys would be enough to make them betray pride and succumb to their affection?

Teito Klein, known as the freak of the school for being different than everyone. Those who go to 07 Academy are known come from rich families, but he managed to enroll due to his guardian's connection with the school and so, is shunned by people. But mainly, for being normal. Ever since he heard the rumor of people falling blindly in love with those three men just by looking at them, has avoided having any connection with them in order to keep his sanity and prevent from turning into one of those homosexual beings. And so, was about to be proven wrong as on a bright sunny day, fate takes its first step.

-

"I'm going home!!" Teito declared, wheeling around and stomping back in the direction of his home. One hand lapped onto his hoodie and tugged, causing him to fall right on his butt, "I already agreed to come but I'm not going there!" He growled.

"Come on, Teito, it'll probably be a minute or two for him to take his stuff from the dude then we'll be off to watch some movies." Mikage smiled, helping the brunette back on his feet.

"I'm not going there." He firmly stated, looking away and folding his arms. "Why do I have to? I can always stay home."

Hakuren grinned, "Actually, the question is, Why DON'T you want to?" He walked over to Teito, who paled. He smirked, "Ooo... I bet you like them too, right?" He scoffed, flicking the boy's nose.

"I DON'T!"

"Oh, you do?"

"NOT!"

And it continued for a few minutes before Teito gave up, "Fine. But promise you'll hurry up!"

-

Frau, a very complicated man, who can only be described now as a genius for taking his popularity into advantage to sell a few of his 'Special Books' which are not allowed for nobles/commoner underage at stores in order to gain money that he doesn't need since he's stinking rich. He prefers to slack off and let people relief him for his responsibilities, yet still earns himself respect for his ability to get things under control if problems get out of hand.

"Thank you, Frau-sama." Hakuren said as he bowed, taking the package full of Special Books in his hands. Apparently forgetting his promise with Teito. Well, it couldn't be helped, he admired the man with all his heart and getting to talk with him face-to-face was an honor and he treasured every bit of time he spent.

The man simply ruffled his hair, "Don't menti-"

"Hakuren!!" A voice shrieked and Hakuren immediately ran out of the room and down the stairs, with hope that he'd still live to see tomorrow. Frau followed behind in curiosity of who was the one making such an unfamiliar noise.

As he reached the foot of the stairs, He was surprised to see a brunette strangling his customer, "You promise you'd hurry up!! At this rate, we'll miss the movies and I have work today, I can't be late on the first day!" The teen hissed before realizing Frau's presence and looked up, unconsciously making eye contact with him.

Teito immediately tore away from the man's perverted blue gaze and let go of his choking friend, feeling a shiver run down his spine and walked away.

Frau kept his eyes on the boy, watching in interest as the small body exited the front door with two blonds trailing after.

-

Castor was currently on the phone, "Oh really?" He asked, trying to sound interested, observing the whole place to make sure everything was in order.

Castor, one of 07 Academy's Gods. In real life, runs a lot of companies at his age, but he mostly finds himself comfortable at one of the simple stores he owns since he could put his tailoring talents to use, the Cosplay Cafe. But doesn't really come often since he has to take care of others.

Basically, the reason why he's here today is because he heard a new worker is starting today and from what the girls were giggling about was that it was a boy. And he specially came over to take a look at the boy since Libelle and the others were squealing about how cute he is.

He glanced at the clock, "I have to go now, I'll come over later. I'm expecting someone," He ended, flipping his phone close and slipping it into his pocket.

-

After exiting Frau's mansion, the trio went to the movies, which lasted around two hours and lingered around, playing a few games. All those have ended and left just enough time for him to sprint off and come to work on time.

As he stopped in front of the Cafe, he saw Castor, who seemed to be waiting for someone. He tried to ignore his anxiety as he stepped backwards, _He won't notice me. Besides, I don't think he even knows me. _He encouraged himself to step forward and pass the man but he was stuck to the ground.

"Teito-kun!" A soft voice called out and followed by another. Three of the girls working in the cafe immediately dashed outside, Rosalie hooking him under her arm, "Castor-sama, this is the new employee!"

Libelle looked at him cheerfully and introduced, "Teito-kun, this is Castor-sama. The man who owns this place."

The man immediately straightened his back, fixing his glasses, "Oh, so this is Teito-kun." He gave a light smile.

Teito couldn't help but gawk, _all my hard work to stay away from the 'Gods' and I'm actually working under one of them?!_ He flinched a bit before hesitantly holding out his hand, "P-pleased to meet you, sir." He could feel his eye twitch as Castor took his hand and shook it.

"So, Teito-kun is our very first male employee... I have the perfect costume for you..." He said and the girls eventually joined him, eyes twinkling with mischievousness. Teito gulped,_ I have a feeling I'll regret this..._

-

The roaring of motorcycle engines soon died out as a common customer made his way into the Cafe and sat at his usual place.

Castor walked over, "Oh, Frau, I thought I told you I'll come over later."

"Well, I can't wait that long. By the way, can I have Libelle to-"

"Oh, no, no. While I'm here, I won't have you harassing the girls. That's why I've prepared the perfect suit for you, one of my work of art," He paused, peering at his friend before proceeding, "Teito-_chan_!"

A few whispers from the changing room and soon the girls came into view at the corner, "Come on, Teito-chan, you look cute!" Frau smirked at the comment.

"You're giving me a nice one?"

"Fine, fine!" A boy shouted, a voice which Frau immediately picked up. His head whipped to observe as someone slowly stood from the floor and stomped towards him, stopping halfway and looking rather shocked before regaining composure.

Frau had to agree, this person really DID look cute, especially in THAT outfit. His abdomen and thighs were showing but his chest was FLAT. It's a BOY?! Moreover, the one from earlier on.

"It's envy from Fullmetal Alchemist, but Teito-chan doesn't really cope with wigs and he prefers his hair staying the same."

Teito listened as they talked, his mind screaming: _What the heck?! There are two of them now?! _But he managed to step up to the blonde and proceeded as how he practiced with the others, "May I t-take your order?" He forced the words out, staring hard at the floor.

"I'll leave you two for now." Castor stated as he scurried off.

Frau leaned forward, propping his chin onto his palm, "You're the one with Hakuren, weren't you?" He smirked.

Teito ignored the question, "If you won't have anything then I'll leave for now." He turned to retreat but the blond grabbed his arm, tugging and making him fall onto his lap. The brunette shuddered.

Frau chuckled at the reaction, "You're pretty cute."

"Let go of me!" Teito growled, successfully getting out of the man's grip and leaped away, "Pervert! Are you gonna order or what? Don't go all touchy on people-"

"I'll order." The blond cut off, a grin still on his face.

Teito heaved out a breath, glaring at the man, "W-what?"

"You."

"Shut it!" Teito flushed, pouncing on the man in attempt to kill him but instead, Frau held his wrists.

"How bout a kiss?" He teased, nearing his face to the younger man's.

"S-stop! Castor-san! Help!"

* * *

**So, basically, I'm pretty lame when it comes to introductions. I hoped you enjoyed it. Teito's actually afraid that he'd turn gay so he tries to avoid the popular group who seemed to be the reason for the whole school turning gay. There will be more information on the ignored characters soon. **

**Give ideas and suggestions, I'll be happy to put them into consideration!**

**Review! **


	2. The First Move

**Thanks a lot for reviewers and readers who gave me a lot of support for the first chapter and I really hope you'd stay with me along the way till this story is completed! You've been a lot of help especially after reminding me to describe their attire; I guess it was a habit I picked up while writing Junjou Romantica. I'm very sorry for the late update, I'm very happy to those who manage to answer my messages and gave me ideas, I'll put in your favorite pairings if you suggest any but so far there's only FrauxTeito and HarusexKuroyuri in progress. Do expect a few of my cracky made-up relatives in order for the story to flow out. **

**For the KuroyurixHaruse, what do you think of a tall female Kuroyuri ? But, I'm pretty crazy, so I'll ask here whether you think it's okay or not. If not, I'll just stick to the normal plot.**

**And I shall add your emails, if that's okay with you. It'll be easier for me to discuss with you guys, ahaha. Anyways, enjoy this one, I hope you like it. Btw, I'll be drawing Teito and post it on deviantart! Don't worry, I'll note you guys.**

**To: Araide-san, you can call me Izumi-chan, anything comfortable to you is okay. But I haven't added your email yet, I'm planning to when I have time, so expect me soon enough. Or should I call you Rai-senpai?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 07-ghost**

**Chapter 2**

Labrador, the soft-hearted and soft-spoken 'God'. Also popular for being Ayanami's little brother. He became the new successor to his father's companies after Ayanami declared his hatred for the organization's aim and the position he already has in an unknown organization. And just like Castor, he prefers working with the things he is best at, in this case, flowers. Flowers of many different kinds, he loves getting surrounded by them and even made them of use by turning them into medicines and healing juices by processing their petals and juices. As rumors spread, it was said that he can even talk to them.

And he is currently with Castor as they wait for Frau to return with the prey.

-

Teito handed the drink to Mikage, "Here, Frau." Hakuren, who was reading one of the Special Books intently, looked up, closing the book.

"Tha- Frau?" Mikage asked, his and Hakuren's eyebrows rising. Teito immediately froze and laughed nervously.

"S-Sorry, just slipped." The brunette replied, looking away and taking a bite of his sandwich.

The long haired blond leaned forward, "You're hiding something, aren't you? Don't tell me…" Hakuren trailed off before continuing, "You like him?!" He gasped, contorting a shocked expression.

"What?! No! It's-"

BAAM!

The door slammed open, the sound of metal hitting the wall echoed through the empty cafeteria. Sharp blue eyes seared through and landed on the only three boys present at the corner of the hall. He smirked as he saw Teito, who quickly stood up and went to escape through the second exit. As he touched the knob, a strong hand managed to circle around his waist, hurling him onto one broad shoulder. Teito struggled but soon gave up as he realized how futile his efforts were, only able to reach out to his friends as they stared perplexed at him, "Help me! Mikage! Hakuren!" He worded out before the door slammed shut and cut off all hope for rescue.

-

"So this is Teito-kun?" Labrador asked as he eyed Teito, the soft expression stayed on his face. He leaned into the seat and gave a light smile, turning to Frau.

"Yes." Castor replied, fixing his glasses, "Teito Klein. Teito-kun, this is Labrador. He'll help you with the moves for this Saturday's performance."

Teito's eyes widened, "M-moves?"

"Yes, moves. Didn't anybody tell you? Every Saturday, we do a performance for the customer and this time, it'll be extra special since you joined us. While you're here, take off your clothes, I need to take your measurements for the next costume." The brunette obliged, slowly peeling off his uniform, revealing his usual black undershirt and training shorts.

"So, Teito-kun will have to come to my house later for practice. And give me your phone number. Do you have any plans today? I could shift it to when you're free."

"No… but-"

"You want me to come with you?" Frau joked and had a book hit him square in the face.

Castor cleaned his hand, "By the way Frau, since I've heard ALL the complains from the girls, I've decided to make Teito-kun your personal server. So, even if you take him to bed, he won't get pregnant." Teito paled at the remark, "Kidding, but you're still his server, Teito-kun."

"So, he's serving me, right? Can I choose the cos-"

"No."

-

"Are all your houses like this?" Teito asked, his eye twitching as he stood before the mansion gates. After experiencing his first time on a limousine, he wasn't sure how much more excitement he could take as the huge gates started to open, revealing a walk path leading to the entrance with a well-cared garden decorating the sides.

Labrador walked past him, a smile still present on his soft feature, "No, this is just the normal ones, I live with my brother here and sometimes he brings a few of his friends along. My parents live in the main house. Anyways, make yourself comfortable. If you find my brother, Ayanami inside, just ignore him, he doesn't really get along with people. Even me," He finished.

The door opened and both entered Teito followed silently behind the silver-haired boy, passing the living room where he saw a silver-haired man, who he assumed must be Labrador's brother and his acquaintances discussing something over the long table. At their presence, all eyes went to them. Teito hastily picked up his pace, continuing up the staircase.

"I think I'll cut the meeting short today. You can go home now." Labrador's brother stated after he confirmed the two were out of hearing distance, leaning into his seat.

Hyuuga grinned widely, "You have something in mind, Aya-tan?"

-

A few hours later, Teito was refraining himself from shrieking out as he rolled his eyes, his T-shirt starting to stick to his body due to the sweat despite the full blast air conditioner. He let out a heavy breath, "Labrador-san, this is IMPOSSIBLE! How am I supposed to do this-" He paused, sliding forward and did a back flip, "Kiss kiss fall in love!" He sang and clapped to the rhythm, then stretching the other hand outward in a manner that he was serving someone with an invisible tray, "I give up!" He declared, flopping himself into the sofa behind, glancing at Labrador who's eyes widened, "What?"

The blond laughed with an apologetic look, "Actually, that was perfect." Teito gawked and grunted, letting his head loll back into the soft cushion, "Let's take five and I'll go get some drinks for us."

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Just go left and straight, the first door to the left. I have to say that-" Teito already dashed outside, resting just a bit made him realize that his bladder was really aching. He followed the directions given earlier and easily found the restroom, not realizing that there was a door hanger hanging outside with a sign saying 'occupied'. He entered, gasping as steam blocked his view, the smell of sweet shampoo lingering. Not long after, something wet lapped onto his sleeve, pulling him into a… wet embrace? He yelped.

A deep voice startled him further, "Naughty boy, you're a fan, aren't you?" The voice slurred.

Teito felt the back of his shirt dampening due to the contact with the man, he pulled away roughly to face Ayanami, "W-what?! I'm no fan! Who would be-" His voice hitched as he saw Ayanami's fair visage, currently half naked with a towel wrapped around his waist, showing his lean body and broad shoulders. Water dripped off his wet hair, amplifying his beauty. _Total reason for him to say such a thing_. The brunette quickly straightened his back, "I'll be going." Turning around, he tried his best to ignore the fact that he was thinking of how handsome Labrador's brother was, _this MUST be the curse! I hang out with them for not more than two days and I think I'm already getting the disease!_

Shutting the door, Teito met up with Labrador in the practice hall, "Uh, you're brother…"

"Sorry bout that, I wanted to tell you earlier that his current bathroom is in repair, so he's using the guest's one for a while. The door's lock is broken so we can only use door hangers for the mean time." Labrador handed a drink to him.

A few more practices and they decided to call it a day, Teito packed his things up and went with Labrador as the silver-haired boy accompanied him to the main door. Again, they passed the living room, though Ayanami was alone this time and he was watching TV. His attention went to the two of them and he shifted on the couch, "Leaving so soon?"

"It's been five hours; I think Teito-kun should return home. His parents may be worried about him." Labrador answered sharply.

Ayanami kept his calm expression on, "Hmm? Well, you should introduce him to me when we meet next time."

"Of course. Come on Teito-kun, I think Frau's been waiting for a while now." He walked out the door, gesturing for the brunette to follow. Teito raised a brow, _Frau?_ "Oh, yes, he's here since I called him to take you home, we don't want you getting kidnapped. The modern day prefers boys as bait and entertainment, get what I mean?" Quickly understanding what he meant, Teito groggily nodded and trailed after the teen.

"So, is it true that you could talk to flowers?" Teito asked curiously.

Labrador stopped for a while, "Well, what do you think?" He playfully replied, giving his trademark smile. As they neared the gates, Teito heard the awfully familiar sound. His expression contorted into one of disgust as he prepared himself for his worst nightmare.

"Hey!" Frau greeted, a lit cigarette in his mouth. Teito blinked a few times, _He smokes?_ The man gave a sorry look, "I ain't got a helmet, don't worry, I promise I'll be extra careful for my cute little Teito."

"Yeah, sure, right," He sarcastically replied as he neared the man and seated himself behind, careful not to make any contact with him.

"What are you doing?" The blond asked.

"Uh, sitting? Duh."

"Oh no you don't."

Taking Teito off guard, Frau managed to change their position with the boy safely tucked between him, "H-huh?"

"That way you can't fall." He explained, grinning, "And you're close to me."

"Yeah, now my problem is getting my hair burnt." Teito mumbled, wearing his poker face.

Frau raised a brow, "What? Oh, come on, you have to admit I look hot, right? Besides, I bet a lot of guys would be jealous and would even die to trade places with you right now. Aren't you the least bit happy being with me?" He cooed, batting his eyelashes in a funny way.

"I don't know, ask the girls about it." Teito shrugged, keeping his back straight and still avoiding contact despite the earlier action.

"Aww, you-"

"Frau." Labrador cut in, smile still in place.

"Gotcha. See ya tomorrow Lab!" Frau shouted before speeding off with a hysteric Teito clutching onto his own bag.

-

The motorcycle finally came to a halt in front of Teito's house after thirty minutes of screaming the directions and ordering Frau to slow down. Teito climbed off the vehicle, staring at the man while he took his time to catch his breath, "You idiot!! Careful my ass, you were trying to commit suicide!" He flailed his arms as Frau threw away the used cigarette, "How many times did I tell you to slow down?! Even if I didn't get kidnapped, I could've died in a car crash because of you!" He growled, aiming a punch at the man.

The blond swiftly caught the hand, once again managed to get Teito to sit with him, his hands glided down and safely wrapped themselves around his frail figure. He let his chin rest on top of Teito's head, taking in the sweet smell, "You should be happy then, dying together. It means that we could be with each other for all eternity," He chuckled, Teito frozen in his arms with a grossed expression.

The brunette got out of the perverted touch, "Th-that was cheesy! What the heck's wrong with you? Drop off the act, will you? You're giving me goosebumps." Teito mimicked a shivered action before walking away. Frau grabbed his arm, causing the boy to look at him, "What?"

"A goodbye kiss?" He smiled softly, Teito looking surprised. He smiled! _And not just that, I couldn't even feel his perversity! _

Teito immediately pulled his hand away, flushed, "W-why should I?!" He kept his arrogant voice on, facing away, "Besides, who knows, you're probably too old for me! How old are you anyway?"

"What? I'm not old! Even if I was old, I bet you I'm still sexy." A long pause before he realized something, "Wait, are you saying you don't mind-"

"Good night!" Teito ran off, leaving the blond unanswered.

-

"I'm home!" Teito announced, hearing a loud commotion upstairs. The noise stopped and soon he heard the sound of the door clicking and his two best friends rushing downstairs.

Hakuren got to him first, grasping his thin shoulder, "What was that?!" He shouted.

"What was what?" Teito asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-you were with F-Frau!" Mikage prompted, pushing the other blond away.

"And…?"

Hakuren slapped his own forehead, "Why were you with him?! I thought you weren't into the gay thing!"

"I'm not!" Teito backed up, defending himself. He sighed, "I work with his friend and, apparently, I'll be serving him to prevent any harassment with the female employees."

The two let out a sigh of relief, Mikage pointed to Hakuren, "I told ya, it must've been a coincidence. Hand over the cash."

"What! But you changed your mind the last minute you saw them hold hands!"

"Cut it!" Teito barged in, blushing.

-

Along the road, Frau was currently speeding off and smiling away as he thought to himself, _Teito Klein, I vow, you __**will**__ be mine._

**Wow… this chapter is longer than I expected, terribly sorry if it was not to your liking. Frau's a bit of a teaser, though he reads porn to cover up his gayness. But, nonetheless, people love Frau for it. So, any suggestions, costumes, couples? Don't worry, the next chapter will have a bit of Kuroyuri inside and more normal school life… feeling… I guess…**

**Shuri and Razette will appear in the next chapter! **

**And the fact that Ayanami's taken a liking to Teito, do any of you have a couple suggestion for Ayanami? Though I can't accept any AyanamixTeito since Teito's reserved for Frau, terribly sorry! **

**So review! Tell me whether I can add your email or not, sorry if this is too much to ask. **


	3. Of Fiances and Perverts

A lot of thanks to you people, the reviews really boost me up!

**I'll list out the pairings for you to check, and maybe even add some:**

FrauxTeito

HarusexKuroyuri

AyanamixHyuuga

CastorxLabrador

MikagexHakuren

A BIT of AyanamixLabrador

**Btw, who is the seme for AyanamixHyuuga and MikagexHakuren?**

Don't kill me! I'm terribly sorry for the long update, mom kept the internet connection cut off while she went with dad to Singapore for a course.

The Kuroyuri and Teito I drew are finished but I need to edit it with the computer and so on, then I'll tell you where to look at. Might take a lot of time since the scanner's installation software is gone.

* * *

GOOD NEWS, FOR THIS FIC, **KUROYURI IS A taller than the anime one BOY**! In girl's clothing

* * *

I've added some of your emails, but I couldn't add all of them, sorry! Again, mom's fault for snatching the computer.

I totally suck at making a school-life feeling kind of fic! Sorry!

**Right now, you people can expect me to update whenever the reviews stop coming or within a week.**

Now, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Teito's POV

* * *

"Darn it, bitch, would you move your ass?" I shoved Shuri aside, making space for me to actually sit.

Shuri gave me a shocked look, then turned away, "You're just jealous, mine's rounder than yours." So, I guess you now know where the 'bitch' comes from.

"Of course I am," I rolled my eyes.

Lance walked up to our group, "Since the other group has two injured people because of a certain _smart short brown haired delinquent's_ wrath, I guess we have to postpone the second part of the challenge and continue next week. So, today is free play," He smiled then walked away.

That's our coach, the pansy with a curl hanging down one side of his face. You can call him Lance. It's not much of a gay name though, since he isn't but no one's sure why he has that weird hairstyle. Yes, despite his gay look, people respect him. No one did at the start but after a bunch of the guys decided to skip his class, he went through the whole school posting their nude pictures after getting permission from the headmaster, and I have to say it wasn't a pretty sight.

Damn, I hate gym, these shorts are, well, too short! I really feel like I'm in a gay pub when I'm here. I looked at the other guys, they're so comfortable with these, some even show off, like the biatch beside me just now. "People, before you go play, I have a message for Teito Klein." He took out a small note from his bag.

"Are you sure it's not a restraining order?" Shuri laughed out, earning a few praises from the class.

"Oh no, it's a very special one, from Frau." The whole gym immediately zipped to silence, every head turned to me. "Let's see… Please hurry and finish class, my cu-" I snatched the paper away from Lance before he could finish. "Teito-kun's so feisty, and secretive," He pouted.

I gave him a disgusted look and returned to my seat, reading the message while I did:

_Please hurry up and finish school, my cute little Teito, Labrador told me to pick you up later. We'll be meeting someone, who is equally cute as you, but don't worry, she's not my girlfriend so don't get mad. It'll be a trouble if my little sweetheart got furious. I love your pouty frowns but smile more, it makes you look cuter._

_Love, Frau_

* * *

Kuroyuri's POV

* * *

"Ah, come on, mom! Get serious, I've been doing everything you said but there is no way I'm wearing a skirt!" I shouted. I even missed a day of school for this.

My mom folded her arms as she let out a sigh, the mini skirt still in her hands, "Kuroyuri, you need to wear a skirt if you want the guys to hit on you."

I put my hands on my hips, "But I'm a guy." I stated firmly, furrowing my brows.

"Exactly."

Why am I having this stupid fight again? Right, you see, our ancestors were totally crack, from my mom's side, that is. Every child born within the family tree MUST marry a guy for unknown reasons, if you're a girl then you're lucky but unfortunately, I'm a guy and another is that I have pink hair due to, again, my mom. Since I was small, she kept on making me wear dresses. She even told me to keep my hair long.

I always wondered why but then when I turned ten, she explained the whole crap to me. By then, I've gotten used to the whole attire and hair thing so I didn't really care. I still act boyish though so I mingle with the guys around me, I never told them bout my real gender though and my mom never went over the line to actually make me wear a skirt. Sure, I wear those girly kinds of clothes, like spaghetti strap, tank top and criss cross but I usually wear them with shorts, pants and so on. My neutral voice tags along so it doesn't help much.

And now, I'm seventeen and around the same height as my mom, I'll be turning eighteen within a few months and my mom's planning to make me look for a fiancé and attend those marriage interviews. Man, what's wrong with these people? Early marriage, and with a boy, I doubt I'd find any that would pick up my interest.

"No, I'm not wearing it." I turned my face away, frowning.

"Look, Kuroyuri, the things you're wearing now are gorgeous, but it would look a whole lot better if you wore this." She stated persistently, holding the cloth in front of me.

I pushed her hand away, "Mom, even if I wear that, THIS wouldn't really get along with it." I pointed to the eye patch on my right eye, smiling in triumph.

My mom fell quiet suddenly, putting a finger on her chin, "Didn't I tell you to take that off a long time ago?"

I froze for a while, "What? No! It helps me escape out of economics class!"

"But we're not in school anymore, are we?"

"No!" I backed away, the eye patch is a great help for keeping some of the boys away, especially the nobles. And it was a gift from a childhood friend of mine.

"Kuroyuri!!" I heard my mom scream as I rush out the door.

* * *

Teito's POV

* * *

Yeah, the whole day passed by just like that. There were a few difficulties getting pass the gate since the perverted God from the high school division just had to come and show his face to pick me up. Not only that, I even made new enemies after getting hugged by the pervert in front of the whole school and then speeding off with him on his ride in what they call a 'romantic position'.

And now, at Labrador-san's place, fortunately with no Ayanami around, I am currently having the worst problem ever, "You'll have to wear this dress for today's rehearsal. We need to check whether it affects your movements or not." Labrador stated, holding the layered costume in front of me.

"I thought my part was a guy!" I sputtered, a horrified expression across my face.

Castor chuckled, "Honestly, Teito, you're so naïve."

"Why do you think most of the employees are girls?" Labrador asked.

I shrugged, "Guys with frills and aprons don't mix?"

"Exactly," Castor replied.

"What bout me?"

Frau wrapped his arms around me, pulling me onto his lap as usual, "You're cute. Anyways, the second reason is 'cause big boobs and panty flash attract more customers every Saturday."

I stared perplexed at him, "You moron! Pervert! Let go!"

"Ah, I need to pick Razette up," Interrupted Castor, "While we go get her, how bout you help Teito dress up?"

"What?"

"Bye!" And they left, leaving me and the moron.

* * *

Kuroyuri's POV

* * *

I don't know how but one way or another, I ended up at the park. I'm totally pooped, I never knew I ran that far. I plopped under a tree, fortunately shaded.

"Bad day, huh?" A guy walked up to my spot. Is he talking to me? I couldn't see his face since he was too tall and the sun in the background was shining too brightly for my poor eye to handle.

Okay, this is where the awkward plus dramatic scene came in. In a way, the sun shone so brightly soon adjusted, revealing a REALLY good looking guy with nicely done navy blue hair. And the sparkles came in along with a few roses blooming in the background. I think I spaced out a bit. "Hello?" he said, waving a hand in front of me.

Ah shit, seventeen years and only now I could feel the gay hormones doing their stuff. "H-hah?" It came out as a spat though. I jerked up into a sitting position, "Sorry, I was dozing off. Did you say something?"

He laughed then smiled, "Want a drink?"

And that's how things started off.

-

We walked along the park and I was probably blurting out my problems out to him. Excluding the family tree part and the whole mom raising me into a homo along with my gender.

I took a huge gulp of my drink, ending my conversation, "Seems like you got things tough, eh?" He chuckled.

I fiddled with my tin, biting my lip, "I guess so. So… do you usually do that?" God, how is this happening? I'm totally in girly mode.

"Huh?" A surprised look appeared on his face.

"You know, talk to strangers. Buy drinks for them, hear their nonstop ranting bout the worse parts of life." I joked. Damn, I'm telling a stranger bout my life, how horrible can I be? Moreover, I'm all fiddly with this can in my hand.

He looked at me apologetically, "I really give out that sort of first impression?"

"Anyways, thanks for the drink though. I'm Kuroyuri."

"I'm Haruse."

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

They went to the restaurant for lunch, and Kuroyuri was still looking for a good excuse to not go to the marriage interview.

"That's it!" Kuroyuri declared, slamming her hands onto the table, attracting a few attentions.

"That's what?" Haruse stared at the pink-haired teen who was obviously embarrassing himself.

The teen plopped onto the seat, a wide grin on his face, "You see, I could pretend that you're my boyfriend so I won't have to go to those stupid interviews and I don't have to wear a skirt! As a bonus, once I do get the real someone, we'll still be friends and nothing awkward will happen like those buddies who broke up after dating! Wait… you _are_ single, right? I don't want your girlfriend getting all worked up while we're dating and have her point a finger in my face." His conversation stopped halfway when he saw the confused expression on Haruse's face.

Kuroyuri let out a deep breath, "Dude, you got a girlfriend?" he asked slowly. Haruse shook his head hesitantly. "Good. Cause now, you are officially my playmate." He hooked his arm with Haruse's and dragged him out of the restaurant, leaving the cash on the table.

* * *

Teito's POV

* * *

"Stop that, you pervert! Wait, oi! Where're you putting your hands?!" I shrieked. Yeah, I _shrieked_. Why?

Having a molester help you change into a dress really isn't the best idea. Well, in my case, I never asked, but Labrador-san told Frau to help me out for a while since the laces are hard work while they go get the girl. Wait, I'm not here to talk about those crap, the point is, I have a pervert in the dressing room with me!

I felt Frau's hand on my hip, "Relax, will you? If you move a lot, the top will fall. Where's the ribbon?"

"I don't know! I can't move much, hurry up and find it, the collar's really hot and it's choking me." I retaliated. How do girls wear these things?

"Here you go," Wrapping the ribbon around my waist; he clipped it behind me then tied it into a bow. Wow, this guy sure knows a lot. Maybe it's because of the girls he went out with. He looks old enough to deflower a girl. Probably done it a lot of times, "Alright, now, where's the headband?"

"What about the laces?"

"Oh, right, turn around." I did as told. For some reason, I prefer the obedient, non-perverted Frau right now.

"So, how many women did you help put their clothes on?"

He dragged a chair nearby and plopped on it, "What?"

"You're pretty good with this."

"There's nothing hard bout figuring things out."

"_Right_. Which is why I need your help." I drawled sarcastically, watching how his hands worked to tie the laces up.

"Of course you do. Now, let's see that cute face of yours." He cupped my face, pulling me towards him. And the cheesy part comes in. I stumbled forward, his hand held protectively on my hip. The hand on my face moved and he used a finger to brush against my lips, "Hey, Teito."

"What?"

"These are virgin lips, right?" He teased.

"W-wha? Shut up and finish!"

"Right, right."

* * *

Kuroyuri's POV

* * *

I stepped into the living room, hoping mom wouldn't see me but as usual, most of the things never go my way.

"Oh, Kuroyuri, thank goodness you're alright. Where have you been?" I saw my mom stood at the foot of the staircase in her fancy dress with her hair decorated in a tight bun, leaving a few strands to hang by her face. She walked towards me, swinging her hips and all that crap, then she grab hold of my hands, "Don't do that ever again. Hurry up and get ready, we'll meet your father by the airport then I'll drop you off at the Oak's residence for the interview."

She's obviously ignoring Haruse. "Mom, where're your manners? Do acknowledge my boyfriend here." Her grip loosened and she cocked her head to the side for a better view. I stepped back, pulling Haruse's hand, "Actually, mom, the reason why I've been avoiding the interviews is because I already have a boyfriend. And by luck, we might get engaged and become fiancés like those fantasy of yours."

Haruse gave a bow, flashed that charming smile of his and introduced himself, "A pleasure to meet you, I'm Haruse. I can see where Kuroyuri gets his attractiveness."

I'm practically smirking, mom's totally charmed. Though I have to say Haruse's words are plain, most of the guys I went out with before usually brought up her beauty and stuff. This is pretty easy. Wait… he knows my g-gender. I never told him about it, did I? The sentence totally doesn't fit! 'Gets', 'his' and 'attractiveness' do NOT mix!

So, after a few minutes of chatting, mom sorta excused herself, a dreamy smile on her face, "This must be a blessing, Kuroyuri. For you to find such an amazing man and even one who's willing to accept yourself despite your sex and the consequences of not getting babies with his good genes and-"

I rolled my eyes, cutting her sentence short and folded my arms, "Mom, get to the point."

She gave a pitched laugh and patted my shoulder, "How long have you two been going out? Was he this casual even when you first told him? He's rich, right? You can't let go of this opportunity, Kuroyuri. He's a full package!" She paused to look at me, then took my hand, "Dear, to be so hesitant in taking him as your husband, isn't that a bit…" She bit her lip, face contorted into a pleading look.

"Mom, we're talking about fiancés. So, I've got a boyfriend and we MIGHT get engaged and MIGHT become fiancés. So, how about you quit the skirt nagging and promise I get to keep this eye patch, eh?"

* * *

Teito's POV

* * *

"Razette says you look awfully red." Labrador translated for the pink-haired girl.

I fidgeted with the lace, sitting on the couch, "Of course I do," I'm not sure whether I was being sarcastic or not but I felt my face heat up more.

"You're so cute; now give me a panty flash!" He flipped my skirt up.

"Shut up! Would you stop treating me like your girlfriend?" I glared at him, backing up but he held my arm, that same abnormal non-pervy-Frau serene smile.

"Why not? As a practice since you'll be mine soon enough."

"Shut up, you cheesy moron!"

"I love you too, princess. Now, where's the kiss you owe me?"

"What?!"

* * *

I'm sorry people, it's a rather boring chapter. I couldn't keep my promise bout updating earlier –sob sob- **The usual FrauxTeito chapter is next!**

**Please don't hate me… Of course, most of you probably won't even read this crap of mine…**

REVIEW!!


End file.
